


Let Me Dress You Up, Baby

by Rellanka



Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [61]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Flirting Through Pranks, M/M, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka
Summary: Rufus sends Cloud a package.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Cloud Strife
Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697269
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	Let Me Dress You Up, Baby

Cloud slammed the box down on Rufus’ desk. 

“What. The actual FUCK. Is THIS?!” He snarled fiercely, eyes promising deathly harm to Rufus’s being even more than they normally did.

Rufus eyed the package, one that had obviously opened and clumsily resealed, and made a valiant effort to fight down the humorous smile that was threatening to escape.

“A package?” He asked smoothly, “I do believe that delivering them is your job, but I wasn’t expecting one today. Though if I were, I’d have some complaints I’d like to lodge about its state. Isn’t it standard practice to **not** open the packages you’re delivering? Really Cloud, how ARE you running your business?”

He had to raise a hand to actually hide his lips at the look his reply gained him. Poking the golden wolf in front of him was always **so much fun**.

“It was addressed to me.” Cloud snapped through gritted teeth.

Rufus hmmm’d theatrically, doing his very best impression at being confused (not very convincingly, from the look on Cloud’s face), “And you wished… to show off whatever it is that someone sent you? I’m so flattered that you came to _me_ to do that! I didn’t realize that we were such close friends.”

It was a little possible that Rufus was taking this too far, he thought as he watched Cloud start to lunge over the desk before jerking himself back to close his eyes and take in a deep breath. 

But Rufus couldn’t help it. 

This was the most fun he’d had in **weeks**. 

“Rufus.” Cloud said evenly as he opened his eyes again and cut Rufus off before he could say anything else, “If you **ever** send me lingerie again, I am going to bring it here and _use it to strangle you_. Until you are **dead**. Like you **deserve** to be.” 

Well, that was rather rude.

Obviously having said his piece, Cloud turned on his heel and left Rufus’ office with a door slammed loud enough that it was probably heard throughout the entire building. 

Rufus hoped that Cloud’s Soldier hearing was good enough to hear him from wherever he was when Rufus called out, “But blue is your color, Cloud!” 

But not nearly as much as he hoped that Cloud’s reaction to the package currently waiting for him at home was just as entertaining.

**Author's Note:**

> I see this eventually devolving into a game of one-upmanship where Cloud eventually winds up in Rufus's office _wearing_ that lingerie to surprise Rufus and things go wherever you want after that. *wink wink*


End file.
